


Start the New Year Right

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, ML Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: What's a superhero to do when he's invited to a big New Year's Eve gala as both himself and his alterego? Get a date of course!What's a superhero to do when asked to a gala by her crush when she's suppose to be there as the hero everyone loves? Learn to dance!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Mystical_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mystical_Wolf/gifts).



Ladybug looked like she’d been hit in the face, and quite frankly Chat Noir couldn’t blame her. Their meeting with the mayor had turned out unexpectedly to say the least. How they agreed to this was beyond him. There were much more relaxing ways to spend New Year's Eve than being the guest of honor at the Palace Hotel. Yet there they were with a month and change to prepare for the event.

 

“How did this happen?” Ladybug finally asked him. They had ended up at Notre Dame for no other reason than it gave them enough space to pace he supposed.

 

Chat Noir shrugged his shoulders. “Guess it’s one of the reasons he’s mayor.”

 

There wasn’t going to be a good answer to her question. In all actuality it was probably rhetorical. None the less it gave Ladybug a reason to pause and look at him. She then let out a long sigh. “I guess you’re right. No reason to fret over it now. It’s done. Now we just need to coordinate our outfits.”

 

“Our outfits,” Chat Noir parroted as he tilted his head questioningly.

 

“Yes, I mean I could just design and make our outfits myself,” she held up one hand as though trying to weigh out their options but Chat Noir wasn’t having any of that.

 

“Wait, I thought we were just going to go in costume,” he interrupted, looking at his lady with new admiration.

 

“Certainly not. If we have to go then I’m going to,” and then she stopped, her eyes going slightly wide as she covered her mouth. “Um, that is to say…”

 

He couldn’t help it, he stepped closer to her gleefully. “That is to say you already have ideas?” She nodded silently and he could feel the grin on his face widen. “If you’re really going to make us both something to wear to this New Year’s gala then I’m going to insist I pay for all the material and accessories.”

 

Ladybug’s eyes went wider. “I couldn’t ask you to…” she made an eeping sound as he carefully placed a finger on her lips.

 

“You didn’t ask, and we’re in this together, right? I can’t exactly help you sew, but I have plenty of access to the type of things one might need for making a gown and suit,” he assured her. Ladybug narrowed her eyes, likely judging the truth of his statement. “Do you trust me?”

 

And of course she did. It wasn’t a phrase he’d throw around needlessly, but Chat Noir was well aware that trust in each other was something they had in spades.

 

So it came to pass over the next several patrols, Ladybug came with sketches of what she intended. The rough drafts getting more detailed quickly. She even took in the few suggestions he’d made. He was both flattered that she took what he said to heart and proud that all his time surrounded by the fashion industry was paying off so unexpectedly. If he wasn’t seeing the progress first hand, he might have suspected the art was being copied because it seemed slightly familiar. Whose work he wasn’t sure, he’d met so many designers over the years and he wasn’t familiar enough with how certain styles got copied by students or followers of a designer anyways.

 

That he didn’t bat an eye the day she brought a tape measure on patrol gave Ladybug pause and he couldn’t help but be amused by the turn of events. By the end of that session she was giving him calculating looks, but every time he joked at giving her an idea why he knew what she needed before she’d asked (because let’s be real he’d been measured so many times over the years he could do it half asleep anymore) she’d promptly find another topic to discuss. Not before looking tempted though.

 

It wasn’t really fair of him he knew. Keeping their identities a secret wasn’t something she insisted on a whim or for frivolous reasons. It was to keep both of them, and those around them, safe. Secretly he even worried how she would feel about him once she knew the truth. Would she still see him as Chat Noir, her friend and partner, or just the celebrity Adrien Agreste?

 

 

Adrien Agreste had a problem. A very very big problem. Of course he had been invited to the New Year’s gala by Chloé. It was an event for big names, and he was a big name. His father had declined the invitation but told him to go. What was he to do? He couldn’t be Chloé’s date. He’d never get away from her.

 

“Why don’t you invite someone to be your date then,” Plagg suggested as he chomped on some Camembert atop Adrien’s computer desk.

 

Adrien wasn’t going to look too closely when advice was freely given to him from his kwami, even if said advice did bring to mind a host of new problems to him. Still after considering his options, it had to be a girl, it needed to be someone that would actually enjoy that sort of party, it needed to be a friend, who wasn’t dating someone else, there was really only one choice.

 

Adrien wasn’t expecting the answer though. “I-I can’t!”

 

Adrien shifted uncomfortably looking down at Marinette even as their two friends were looking at them with their mouths hung open. He really should have asked her without the company. He rubbed the back of his neck and opened his own mouth to respond.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to go with you,” Marinette explained quickly however, moving her hands back and forth in front of her chest to negate her response in some manner. “It’s just… I just… I can’t dance!”

 

Letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Adrien smiled at Marinette, placing a hand on her shoulder. “That’s alright I can teach you.”

 

“You, you can? You would?” Marinette looked up at him with the biggest blue eyed stare and Adrien felt his smile widen.

 

“Of course. It will be fun,” he told her as she nodded her head. He tapped his chin in thought. “I might even be able to start today after class. If you’re not busy of course.”

 

“No! I mean, no I’m not busy. Of course… I… I mean, I’d love to. Um, my place?” Marinette asked with quick words.

 

“Sounds perfect!”

 

~~~

 

“Tikki this is a disaster!” Marinette cried to her kwami even as she quickly took down pictures in her room.

 

“Why did you agree to going to the gala? You know you’ve got to be there as Ladybug,” Tikki asked, helping in her small way.

 

“I knoooooow, but you didn’t see how he was looking at me,” Marinette said even as she stuffed the last of the pictures in a drawer and looked around her room once more.

 

“Oh Marinette,” Tikki said with a sigh as she patted her human’s cheek. Marinette gave her a nervous smile then squared her shoulders.

 

“Okay, everything looks, okay… okay,” she went to the trap door and called down. “Okay… I mean, you can come up now!”

 

Adrien’s face came to view as he started up the steps to her room. “Thanks again for agreeing to this Marinette.”

 

“No, no, thank you, I mean, well, you’re going to teach me to dance. Which I hope you don’t regret because I swear I have two left feet and…” she was interrupted from her rant by his quiet chuckle. Marinette sighed. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. So I have some music on my phone unless you want to try something from your computer,” Adrien said as he pulled out his phone.

 

Marinette was standing in front of her computer desk, shaking her head. “Fine phone, your phone is fine I mean!”

 

“Alright,” Adrien said as he tapped on his phone and then sat it down on the desk, a song she thought was from Mozart playing. Turning to her he held out his hand. Marinette blinked and then stepped over and put her hand in his. “I’ll be honest, I’ve never taught someone before,” he said in a conspiring whisper as he placed her hand on his shoulder and took her other hand. “But even I should be able to teach you a box step.”

 

Marinette nodded, not knowing how to respond. She hoped that this wouldn’t end up a disaster. For the next forty minutes Adrien explained leading and following, and how to count steps. Marinette was surprised how easy it seemed to dance with Adrien. Not that she got every step right. She nearly stepped on his toes on multiple occasions, always with an apology, but Adrien brushed it off each and every time with a smile.

 

It was the best hour of her life.

 

“So we’ll practice again in a few days, okay?” Adrien asked as he picked up his phone and put it in his messenger bag.

 

“I’m usually free in the afternoons unless my parents need help in the bakery,” Marinette told him, feeling tingly all over. Adrien had been dancing with her. Dancing! With HER! And he wanted to do it again despite all the mistakes she’d made.

 

“Great, I’ll text you later with a confirmation,” he told her as he started for her trap door. Marinette followed behind him after nodding in agreement, and headed to the front door of the apartment to see him out. Marinette was proud of herself and how she functioned as an almost normal human being around such an angel.

 

Her euphoria over the day's events slowly evaporated as evening came on, and in the darkness of night she transformed. She still had patrols and a certain cat to see. 

 

When Ladybug arrived at her rendezvous spot, Chat Noir was already there waiting, a package under his arm. She’d forgotten! While he had bought the fabric for her dress and his tux several days ago, he had been waiting for the shoes he’d ordered to arrive. “Are those…?”

 

“Cinderella can’t go to the ball without her slippers,” Chat Noir said even as he handed the box over. He looked to be enjoying himself. In fact at every turn he’d been enjoying their preparation for the ball.

 

“I’ll try them on when I get home tonight!” She told him, almost as excited. The material he’d bought had been much nicer than what she would have been able to budget for and she had a hunch the shoes were going to be nice to wear as well. If only she could wear them the whole evening! “I don’t know how much I’ll be able to wear them though at the party. I sorta, accidentally, got invited to go.”

 

Chat Noir’s eyebrow went up, an action that was surprisingly easy to recognize despite the mask. “Really? Well at least that makes both of us. I was planning on trying to have my date distracted somehow before changing and showing up. Not the best way for her to spend New Years, but I am hoping the party in and of itself will make up for it.”

 

Marinette sighed. She was going to have to ditch Adrien at some point in the evening. Well best to figure out a strategy now then doing it last minute! “It’s not something I want to do either, but we don’t have much choice do we? And it’s coming so soon too!”

 

Chat Noir tilted his head looking at her. “My Lady, are you planning on making two dresses for this event?”

 

Ladybug blinked. “Well, of course. I can’t not make my dress.”

 

“Do you honestly have the time,” he asked, concern in his voice.

 

“I… well…” It seemed like lots of sleepless nights were in her future. Then the shoe box was grabbed out of her arms. “Hey!”

 

Chat Noir’s ears were down, but his expression was stern. “Look, I really want to see your design come to life. I do! But,” and he made sure to have her eyes locked with his. “I don’t want you killing yourself over this. We can go in costume…”

 

“But I wanted to,” Ladybug said, she then realized she was pouting. “I’ve done all nighters before.”

 

Chat Noir shook his head. “Ladybug, let’s just call it my bad luck okay? Use the material I got for your main date for the dance. I’ll even let you have your shoes,” he held them out to her. “If you promise to only work on one dress.”

 

Why was her cat being so stubborn? Sure she might end up sleep deprived, and sure there would be tests before the end of the winter session of school, but she could do it. Yet when she looked at his stern expression she knew his stubbornness was coming from a caring place. He might have been right on insisting on this. An exhausted Ladybug wasn’t any use to anyone.

 

Chat Noir must have seen the acceptance in her eyes as he handed back her box. “I feel a little bad that you won’t see these.”

 

“Take lots of pictures, and someday…,” he fluttered his hand to the sky. She knew what he meant, and why he didn’t want to say it. Someday they’d know each other’s identity. When that day came hopefully they’d get a chance to catch up on things they only half knew about. She knew he would be amused when he found out the girl he once protected was none other than Ladybug’s civilian self. She wondered if he’d have any amusing stories to share. Best not to think about those type of things.

 

They soon started their patrol. As was usually the case it was more a chance to exercise and get an even better sense of the city. They would take any lead they might get, but so far no clues about Hawkmoth had emerged from their regular patrols.

 

Two more dance lessons happened at Marinette’s and each time she was floating on Cloud 9 the following school day. Alya teased her about it, but Marinette didn't mind. Everything was perfect. 

 

“What do you mean you're going with someone else?” The shriek could be heard in the classroom from the hallway. Marinette could guess what was happening but didn't know if she should take a peek or not. 

 

Alya though solved the problem by grabbing her arm and tugging her close to the door. It was hard to hear anything, though it was obvious that Adrien and Chloé were the ones talking. Then Adrien’s voice came across much clearer, maybe because a temporary lull in background noise from the hallway. “Chloé this isn’t up for discussion. I’m taking Marinette. Now please don’t make this an issue, because if you do…”

 

The rest of what Adrien was saying was lost in the babble of the student body, but Marinette heard enough. As she tugged on Alya’s sleeve to indicate they should move away, Marinette pondered Adrien’s attitude. While she should have been thrilled that Adrien was proclaiming to Chloé of all people he was going on a date (or sorta date) with her, she was concerned. Adrien didn’t usually lose his temper, even with Chloé. Something else must of have been stressing him out.

 

Those thoughts were in the back of her mind still when Adrien came into their classroom. By this point her and Alya were discussing design changes to the Ladyblog. “Hey, Marinette. Can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“Uh, sure,” she said, as she stood up, trying to ignore the smug look on Alya’s face. The girl was convinced by the end of the dance lessons, if not New Years’ it’s self, her and Adrien would be kissing in discreet corners. While Marinette loved the idea, every time her best friend mentioned it it caused her anxiety to increase.

 

While they were technically in a corner, it was at the front of the class and not discreet at all. “So, my father,” Adrien started, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture she was surprisingly familiar with. “He wants to see your dress.”

 

Gabriel Agreste wanted to see her dress? Gabriel Agreste wanted to see her dress! This was a dream come true! She was going on an (almost) date with Adrien and Gabriel Agreste wanted to see her dress! Marinette felt like she was vibrating. These were the words any aspiring designer wanted to hear. Somehow, despite her excitement, the implication of what Adrien was saying finally filtered into her mind and the giddy smile she had been sporting softened into a pondering expression. “A-and… if he doesn’t like what he sees?”

 

Adrien visibly sighed. “He won’t say no to you coming with me.” Was that true? “But he will insist on you wearing what he chooses.”

 

Marinette bit her lower lip. Her dress was nearly finished. She was proud of it, but if Gabriel insisted she wear something else…. Finally Marinette nodded. “I should just be glad he wants to at least see it, right?”

 

The smile that Adrien gave her relieved some of the tension and fear. “That’s a great way to look at it. Just let me know when to tell him you’ll be bring it over. I’ll have Nathalie find a way to fit it into his schedule.”

 

Less than a week later Marinette found herself at the Agreste Mansion with a garment bag. The answer to her call at the gate was brisk. Nathalie wasn't cruel but there was a cold professionalism to any interaction Marinette had with the woman. 

 

Through the gate across the drive and up the stairs, Marinette found herself at the door. It was opened to her by Gabriel's assistant. This wasn't the first time Marinette had been to the mansion, but the grandeur of the foyer still impressed her. 

 

“Marinette,” she heard her name called and she looked to the staircase even as Adrien was running down them. He was smiling happily at her as he reached the bottom step. “Father’s going to be a while still, but we can hang out in my room in the meantime.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Marinette said bobbing her head in agreement. She almost missed the look Nathalie gave them as Adrien took her hand and lead her back up the stairs. Was that a smile? Did she approve?

 

Marinette didn’t get much chance to consider the options as she was soon in Adrien’s room for the first time. Well, not really, but this was the first time as far as Adrien knew that Marinette had been in his room. He suggested she lay her dress and bag on his bed then gave her the grand tour. She did get a chance to admire everything, because Ladybug truly had been to busy to take in everything in the room before.

 

“So I thought we could practice dancing a little bit,” Adrien suggested after a short demonstration of his rock wall. Marinette was both impressed and horrified how quickly he got halfway up before jumping back down. She fidgeted. On one hand more practice would be nice, she was still having trouble with turns. “Or, you can show me your dress maybe?”

 

Marinette paused and narrowed her eyes. “You want to see it?”

 

“Of course,” he grinned. “I want to make sure we’re coordinated.”

 

“Well, I don’t know,” she wasn’t worried about showing Adrien the dress. Gabriel, yes, but not Adrien. She wanted to surprise him though if she got to wear it.

 

“Ah, come on Marinette,” he pleaded.

 

“You know what they say about curiosity and…,” Marinette paused. This wasn't how the conversation should go. “H-how about I show you the color, okay?”

 

Adrien looked a bit disappointed but didn’t press the issue, just nodding in agreement and walked over with her to the bed where she carefully unzipped the garment bag enough that Adrien could see the dress.

 

“Red? Nice choice,” he told her smiling brightly. Oh the things that smile did to her, but Marinette was not going to swoon right in front of him. No, not while wearing her Ladybug inspired dress. It was only inspired. The original dress she had designed for Ladybug was two layered to give the dress the illusion of spots, but this one was made only with the red fabric Chat Noir had gifted her. She had been tempted to use the other material in some way, but did not want to give herself away by accident, so she tweaked the design as a whole and while a practice eye might see the similarities between the two there were enough differences that no one but her would know that this was a revision of the original design.

 

Once she rezipped the garment bag, Adrien pointed to the bag that she had brought with. “Are your shoes in there?” She nodded an affirmation. “Do you want to practice with them on?”

 

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” she said as she went over and pulled out the shoes. “I’ve walked around in them to get use to them, but dancing in them might be smart.”

 

Adrien was watching her carefully as she took off her pink flats and put on the red leather heels. “Are they new?”

 

Marinette nodded again, smiling thoughtfully. “Yes, a… a friend got them for me.”

 

Adrien was a bit quiet as they practiced dancing. It was different dancing in heels and she was glad Adrien had suggested it. She was still having trouble turning. The first turn would go without a hitch, but then the second one she always seemed to cross her legs at the wrong time. Adrien was always there to steady her out, but she wished he didn’t have to.

 

It was about twenty minutes into their practice when the door opened. In all fairness there might have been a knock, but between the music and concentrating Marinette hadn’t heard it. It seemed neither had Adrien.

 

“Father!” Adrien said with some surprise, his hand still on Marinette’s waist even as he turned to look at Gabriel as he came in. 

 

“Hello Adrien, Marinette,” he greeted with a nod of his head. His eyebrow then raised and Marinette felt Adrien’s hand move away from her waist.

 

“Hello Mr. Agreste,” Marinette said, finding herself feeling jittery now that her fashion rolemodel was looking at her. Adrien must have noticed because his hand was now on her shoulder and he gave it a squeeze. Somehow the action was like a peptalk and Marinette found herself walking forward. “I have the dress and the accessories that go with it here.”

 

“Very good, let’s go to my office then,” Gabriel said as he turned to leave. Marinette quickly rushed over to the bed to gather up her gown and bag. She glanced over at Adrien, feeling flushed from excitement, but the smile he gave her and the thumbs up made her heart swell with pride. He believed in her. She could do this.

 

Gabriel’s office was another room that Ladybug, but not Marinette, had been to before. Unlike Adrien’s room though she’d had more time to look around. The mannequin had not been there before, but she figured that had been brought in to display the dress.

 

After a few minutes of fussing she stepped away from the mannequin, her dress proudly displayed with the necklace she planned to wear around the collar and the shoes, now that she stepped out of them, standing beneath. She then waited.

 

Gabriel Agreste was not a world renowned fashion designer for nothing. Marinette could tell he had found each and every mistake she’d made on the dress with moments. She had done her best with the dress, even before she found out Adrien’s father would be examining it. In all honesty she could do no better than she had. She sent a silent thanks to Chat Noir for insisting she not make two dresses. There was no way that her dress would have passed the muster if she’d tried.

 

Finally Gabriel turned away from the dress and spoke.

 

“There are several things wrong with this dress,” he started and Marinette felt her heart sink. “However for a student it’s fine work. I can tell you are dedicated to your craft.”

 

Marinette flushed from the praise. “Thank you sir.”

 

“If you were to wear this dress, what would you tell anyone that might inquire about it?” He then asked her. It was unexpectant. Was he going to let her wear it after all?

 

“Well, that I made it of course,” Marinette answered wondering if there was something else she was suppose to say. “I mean, as you said there’s many flaws, but I am proud of my work.”

 

“As you should be Marinette. I will ask you however the next time my son asks you to an event like this that you bring your design and your progress to me for consultation.”

 

Did Marinette die? Was this a dream? She did not know!

 

~~~

 

“I can’t believe the gala is coming up so soon,” Ladybug confessed as she sat on the edge of the building, swinging her feet lazily.

 

“The holidays are making it seem like it’s never going to get here for me,” Chat Noir admitted as he sat down beside her. Adrien still had mix feelings about the Christmas season, with school out and his friends all having assorted activities with their families. They did not however leave him out of their own merry making. His schedule was almost as full as it was during a normal week.

 

Ladybug snickered at his comment. “I think the worst is over for me, my dress is finished. Or at least I’m going to not try to do anything more with it now that I… I got someone that knows about dress making give me their conditional approval.”

 

“Conditional?” Chat Noir asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Well, I still have a lot to learn and um… they want to help me in the future, so that’s good!” Ladybug smiled and he could tell her hesitation was more due to trying to keep thing vague than any sort of intimidation.

 

“So are you going to wear the shoes I got you?” Adrien wasn’t asking because he found it curious that Marinette had the same style of shoes as he’d bought Ladybug. It had to be a coincidence. Right? 

 

“Maaaaaybe?” Ladybug teased. 

 

“Aw, come on!” He leaned into her personal space.

 

“You know what they say about curiosity and cats!” She bopped him on the nose with a finger.

 

“Yes, but satisfaction!” He gave her his best grin. 

 

“Satisfaction will have to wait for a different date. However speaking of satisfaction, I have something for you,” and she held up a bag he'd barely noticed that was beside her. 

 

“What's this? I thought we agreed no gifts.” He hadn't wanted to agree but it had original seemed acceptable when she was making their outfits and him paying for it all. He worried she felt guilty about that now. Those worries were replaced when he pulled out the twin tail jacket. 

 

“It's not as elaborate as we planned,” she confessed, maybe apologized. “But even if you don't ever wear it…”

 

“You're joking, right?” Adrien asked pulling out the lime green tie. “I love it but you didn't have to!”

 

Ladybug smiled warmly at him. He could bask in that smile all night if she'd let him. “I had the material and your measurements. It's not perfect…”

 

“Hush,” he interrupted her again, lightly. “I'm looking forward to trying it on. And,” he held up a finger. “If there's any adjustments needed I will let you know. Promise.”

 

For the time being the question about her shoes were forgotten. 

 

“Adrien,” Gabriel’s voice startled the blond out of his thoughts as he adjusted the tux jacket. He had chosen a basic black tie and cummerbund, knowing the green that had been made for it would be a bad idea. Seeing his father had taken time to see him before going to the gala reaffirmed that it had been a good idea. 

 

“Hello Father,” Adrien said, turning to looked at Gabriel. 

 

“This tux, where did it come from?” The fashion mogul wouldn't miss something like this of course. 

 

 _Shit!_ ”It was a gift,” Adrien told him, which was true. He only hoped his father didn't ask too many questions. Adrien was sure he was going to be told to change. Thus his father's next words surprised him. 

 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng did a fine job. Give her my compliments.”

 

All through the car ride to the bakery Adrien wondered why his father assumed it was Marinette's handiwork. Was Adrien making connections where there wasn't any or was it his father making assumptions. The ride was far far too short for Adrien to even start to wrap his brain around it. 

 

Adrien walked to the side entrance and went up the stairs to knock on the apartment door. It was answered by Marinette's large, but joyful, father. The greetings were simple as he was allowed in to sit on the couch. In Adrien's experience he'd be waiting at least a half hour and was glad he at least could talk to Marinette's father about video games or actually be interested in a conversation about the bakery. Instead Adrien barely got a chance to pretend to be comfortable before he heard heels on the stairs. 

 

Marinette had been Adrien's classmate and friend for a good while now, but today felt like it was the first time seeing her. He didn't recall standing or walking over to the stairs. He did notice how Marinette looked him up and down, her mouth slightly open, but he couldn't find ot in himself to be the slightest bit embarrassed. “Red really is your color.”

 

Somehow, despite the stupidity of the words Marinette beamed up at him. “Thank you.”

 

There was silence that followed and Adrien wasn't sure if time slowed down or if this was getting awkward. He just was really taken away with Marinette's dress. It was long and off the shoulders and the perfect shade of red if anyone asked him. Instead he was asked for photos from Marinette's mother, who had followed her daughter down the stairs but Adrien had somehow failed to notice. 

 

Was it a lot of photos or hardly enough? Adrien had a hard time gauging from Marinette versus her parents. In the end he realized this was probably normal banter and  
diplomatically reminded her parents of the hour so that Marinette could finally make her escape. Somehow during the hugs and kisses goodbye to her parents Adrien also got a hug from both of them. Adrien really needed to find more excuses to come over. 

 

“Your ride awaits my lady,” he said without thinking as he offered his arm. Her hesitation before taking his arm gave Adrien time to reexamine his words. Could be nothing! He didn't need to be speculating tonight!

 

Another short car ride, but this time in the company of his friend. “Marinette I want to thank you again for agreeing to come with me. That and letting me teach you to dance.”

 

“Adrien I should be thanking you. I'm going to a fancy party, in a dress I got to make,” she paused and Adrien could have sworn she was looking at his lapel. She then shook her head slightly. “And despite my two left feet you've made sure I won't completely humiliate myself on the dance floor.”

 

“You don't have two left feet, you just needed a good teacher… that is to say that if you got a real teacher you probably could do even better… I couldn't teach you all that much!” _Smooth Agreste. Real smooth._

 

“I don't know,” she said facing forward but her eyes looking at him from the side. “I think I learned a lot from you.”

 

What was going on? She looked like she was blushing, which was adorable, no wonder Nino and Nathaneal both had crushes on her, but he felt like his face was in flames. From what, a simple compliment?

 

They couldn't have exited the car quickly enough, the cool air doing wonders for Adrien's sense of self. He offered his arm again but was much more careful of his wording. 

 

~~~

 

Bright lights, food, gossip and live orchestra were some of the things that Marinette quickly noticed as Adrien and she made their way to the ballroom. In the next few hours Marinette learned a lot about Adrien's life outside of school. People respected him but treated him like more of a child than she would have expected. It was a weird mix. Adrien got them out of “networking” as often as he could so they could dance or get something to eat. 

 

The dancing was great, even when it wasn't with Adrien. She still had trouble with her turns, but no one made her feel bad about not being good at it. Some of the older men, whose wives she assumed were dancing with Adrien or someone else of importance even gave her advice with their compliments. There were many better dancers, but in the end Marinette found she was glad it was Adrien that was her date. Not just because he was amazing and nearly perfect, but because dancing with him seemed so much easier. 

 

She had an eerie guess as to why each time she got a chance to look at his tuxedo jacket. Was there any way a jacket could look so similar? She wanted to examine the pants too, but that would be inappropriate. Instead she tried to enjoy her evening with Adrien. 

 

“Where are they,” Marinette heard Chloé huff too near them. Their blonde classmates excitement about Ladybug and Chat Noir eventually showing at her party had kept her relatively pleasant. She always brought a dance partner for Marinette when she demanded a dance with Adrien and surprisingly they were not awful. Some were not great at conversations but at least Chloé wasn't picking out people out of spite. 

 

Chloé was getting impatient though and judging by the time Marinette reluctantly thought it was time to do right by her commitment. Before she could say anything Adrien stood. His hands in his pockets. “I'm going to use the restroom.”

 

“Funny enough I was thinking of using the washroom myself,” Marinette told him, also standing. 

 

“Okay I'll meet up with you in a little bit then,” he said before heading in the general direction of one of the ballroom exits. Marinette made her way to a different exit and then down the hotel halls away from bathrooms and staff. 

 

Ladybug couldn't find it surprising at all when Chat Noir landed on the roof of the hotel the same moment she did. What she did find surprising was what was around his neck. 

 

“You wore the tie,” she said in surprise. 

 

“You made it for me, of course I did,” he said with pride in his voice. Pride in her. 

 

She shouldn't ask, she shouldn't, but she did anyways. “Did you wear anything else I made for you tonight?”

 

“Maaaaaybe,” he answered in a teasing manner that mirrored her own response to his question weeks prior. 

 

“I'll take my satisfaction later. We have a party to attend kitty,” she told him. When was later? She wasn't sure anymore. 

 

Chat Noir offered his arm to her. “My Lady?”

 

She put her hand on his arm and tried to write off the sense of deja vu. It was only familiar because she'd literally just done it a few hours earlier. Even as they went through the access doors to descend into the hotel Marinette wasn't sure if she was trying to fool herself, and if so in which direction?

 

As far as Chloé Bourgeois was concerned the gala did not begin until Ladybug showed up. She insisted on selfies, she would have insisted on dragging around the spotted superhero all over the ballroom to chat with people if Ladybug had insisted that Chat Noir and her presence was conditional and they were perfectly fine staying on stage. 

 

Not that she really wanted to just stand there MCing the last few hours before midnight and talking to people the mayor occasionally brought up to introduce the heroes to. She wanted to…

 

“May I have this dance My Lady?” Chat Noir asked with his hand held out. 

 

She couldn't say no, not with all the people in the ballroom watching them. She didn't want to either. “I should warn you, I'm not a very good dancer.”

 

He smiled at her as she placed her hand in his, stepping closer. “I'm sure you'll do fine.”

 

She came to realize it was stupid to try to deny what was so obvious when she did her second turn and Chat Noir compensated for her mixed up feet without missing a beat, even as his eyes got wide. “I was starting to get use to dancing in heels I think.”

 

Chat Noir, Adrien, nodded his head. “I am glad you liked your shoes by the way.”

 

“They're very nice shoes,” she replied because what else could she say. They both knew, he probably had been guessing since she brought the shoes to his house. 

 

When the song ended the heroes who were normally seen together close were closer still, even if they were the only ones that noticed. Marinette caught him looking at her more than normal or maybe she was the one doing more looking than normal. All she knew was that the ballroom stage was too small, too exposed and she wanted off. Off and away with her partner. 

 

They couldn't leave. Not until midnight. 

 

They continue being polite guests of honor but time seemed to move too slowly. So it was surprising when it was announced that there was only ten minutes left until the new year. 

 

“Um, so,” Chat Noir said quietly to her so none other could overhear. “Traditionally people, well, and if you don't want to that's fine. I think you'll agree we have some things to discuss later, which I totally was not expecting, and I'm not saying I wasn't thinking about this, because I was, but I figured you'd have already decided and,” Marinette was close to shaking her cat because he was dancing around the topic and she had a guess as to what it was, but he needed to spit it out. “Well, do you want a New Year's kiss?”

 

“Yes,” she said without any hesitation. He looked both surprised and relieved. He had been right though, they did have a lot to discuss, but for the the rest of the year they could hold off on the discussion. 

 

Ten

 

Nine

 

Eight 

 

Seven 

 

Six

 

Five 

 

Four 

 

Three 

 

Two 

 

One

 

HAPPY NEW YEAR

 

While confetti fell from the ceiling and the orchestra started to play in tribute of the new year, Paris superhero duo shared their first kiss consensually. It was a timid kiss, that was broken off with giggling, then holding each other close. And because people were celebrating they tried it again, a little more sure, even if they were still getting use to the feelings that were bubbling through them. 

 

It was a new year and a new era for the two of them. 

 

“But can anyone tell me why that old man is wearing a tacky Hawaiian shirt at my party?” Chloé’s voice was barely a distraction as they attempted their third kiss.


End file.
